First Kiss
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: oh, it's true, She' never been kissed and she's 19! What Happens when the storm hawks go to Terra Neon for the 4th of July and not only is her love for Aerrow Revealed, but so is Junko's Relatinship with somone, And an engagment! PXA, JXOC, SXH,FXOC


Me: he-he…

Piper: uh-oh…

Me: Oreo… ( giggles)

Piper: oh dear god.

Me: ess… it's goddess.

Piper: oh crap…

Me: what ever!

Piper: she does not own me thank god-

Me :ess… it's goddess.

Piper: and she does not own the other storm hawks. Now on with the story. I think he broken Ipod fried her brain.

Aerrow: either that or it's her period.

Me: the little thing that goes on the end of the sentence… la la la la la la la

Piper: It's what you said Aerrow.

Me: (giggles like a little school girl)

Piper: oon with the story.

Me: she called me a master!

Never been kissed

It's true; she'd never been kissed. Sure she has gotten kisses from her parents but never from some one from outside her family. That's Piper for ya but there was a day on Terra Neon when it was celebrating the 4th of July. ( I know it's not July but this a borrowed idea from my other story in another Cartoon Area Piper :Actually it wasn't a cartoon. Me: shut it.)

The 4th of July celebrated the original freedom from Cyclonia. The battle that had been ended over 100 years ago but has been resumed by a decent, Master Cyclonis, who rules Cyclonia, all over again. Yet again, The Atmos is at war good vs. evil, Sky Knight vs. talon, Master Cyclonis Vs. the Sky Knight council and the councils of the Terras.

Piper smiled as she slipped on a 3-piece charm bracelet that had the three little hearts, each with a single word. The words were love, Peace, and Freedom. She curled the ends of her hair after butting it in a ponytail and clipping it up with a big clip allowing her hair to fall to one side of her face. Piper smiled at her reflection in the mirror before walking out of her room. She like the other storm hawks, were getting out of there uniforms for once. She wore a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt with ' I heart freedom' printed on it. On her feet she wore baby blue sneakers. She had almost worn a jeaned squrt (is any one ever going to tell me if I'm spelling that write?) and knee high boots and a tube shirt and see if she could knock Aerrow dead but deiced against after smacking herself in the head.

' Aerrow is in love with Starling stupid. That would just do nothing. Expect maybe knock Finn dead from shock' She had thought. She grabbed a denim purse with her cell and a small mirror and lip-gloss. She had also hidden a few other things in her purse, including gum. She pulled out a piece of gum and popped in her mouth.

'yum… mint.' She thought before exiting her room. Aerrow was down the hall.

"oh shit…" she curse underneath her breath when she saw who he was with. Starling. Starling stood there in a jeaned mini skirt and a silver belly shirt. She wore knee high boots.

"If I'm lucky he'll show up tonight." Starling exclaimed excitedly.

"Good luck." Aerrow told her. Piper looked at Aerrow and studied him standing there in white sneakers and jeans with a pale green shirt bringing his eyes out more. Radar really seemed to not want to go so he was staying with stork who refused to leave the condor all alone to thieves who might set eyes on it and steal it. Junko ran down the hallway after Finn each in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Come on Aerrow. Let's hit the carnival." Finn shouted.

"It's not going anywhere anytime soon." Piper exclaimed as she walked down the hallway. Her necklace glittered in the evening's light as she walked past a window. Aerrow looked at her and was breath taken by her never before seen beauty. No one had ever seen her so casual since Aerrow had been knighted, 5 years ago. ( Ages: Piper: 19, Aerrow: 20, Finn: 20, Stork: 19, Junko: 20, Radar: who knows?) Finn walked toward Piper as she adjusted her purse so her arm was through the strap. As her arm came back down Finn caught her wrist and grabbed the bracelets with her other hand.

" Love, Peace, Freedom." He read aloud. " Strange." Piper whacked Finn in the nose with her hand, the one he had in his hand. Piper laughed as she knocked him over. Starling snicker down the hallway with Aerrow. Piper smiled and continued on down the hallway. Aerrow Followed her. Starling ran after Aerrow.

"I'm so excited. His sister said he went shopping for a ring but I'm not sure it's for. Me. It's sooo exciting." Starling squealed.

"Well, good luck." Aerrow told her.

"Tank you!" She squealed hugging Aerrow before running down the ramp past Piper. Piper deiced not to ask. She continued down the ramp with Aerrow close behind.

"Nice jeans. "Aerrow told as she got off the ramp.

"Thanks, they are brand new" Piper exclaimed as Finn and Junko ran past her toward the carnival. Piper smiled as they rushed to get in line for flaming popcorn. Piper shook her head and went for a line for a roller coaster. Aerrow followed her.

"I wonder how Junko and Finn would react if we just disappeared." Piper thought aloud.

"Well, let's find out." Aerrow told her as they got in line for a roller coaster.

" Lopper." Piper read aloud from the sign. She heard Junk and Finn squealing. She looked over toward the squeals and watched Finn and Junko get some cotton candy. She giggled and moved forward. Aerrow pulled her into a cart with him.

"I can see why they call it the lopper." Aerrow told her.

"Why?"

"It's got a lot of loops." Aerrow told her a an employ put a bar in front of them and those strange arm like things that go over your head on. Piper looked at the track and followed it with her eyes. It was true there were a lot of loops.

"Hey, Finn." She heard Junko say.

"What?"

"Where'd Piper and Aerrow go?" He asked as they walked by the roller coaster.

"No idea. Let's get some sky dogs."

"Okay." Piper gave a small laugh just before the roller coaster started to move. It looped around fast making Piper and Aerrow as well as the other riders squeal in excitement. Piper clung to her purse so it wouldn't fall out of the cart. Many of the People in the carts in front of them threw their arms in the Air as the carts looped and twirled in the air. When they got off Piper laughed as she fell over. A slight headache had plagued her mind from the sudden looped which caused her to bang her head against the back of the cart.

"Need a drink?" Aerrow asked her as she rubbed her temple with her one hand.

"Yeah." He offered her his hand which she took so he pulled her up off the ground.

"We'll get some water. Or a slushy."

"You can get a slushy if you want. Last time I had one—"

"You drove stork up the wall with odd things. You laughed at everything scaring him."

"Yep." She exclaimed nodding her head before giggling. Aerrow sat her down on a bench and went to buy some bottled water at a cart near by. He handed her a bottle when she came back. She was poking through her purse when he came back. She pulled out a small bottle of aspirin when he handed her her water.

"Thank you." She exclaimed as she placed the bottle next to her so she could open her bottle of aspirin. Finn and Junko came toward them

"There you guys are! You had has worried how you two just vanished." Finn exclaimed as Piper took the pill.

"WE went on a roller coaster. Piper got a headache from it." Aerrow told them. Piper closed the water after taking a quick sip from it.

"I banged my head." She said. Aerrow looked at her.

"You seem fine." He told her.

"In which difenision? Looks or health?" Finn asked. Piper looked a little taken back.

"I'm going to go get some cotton candy. You want some Aerrow?" Piper asked standing.

"Sure." Piper smiled and walked toward a vender selling cotton candy. Aerrow stared after her.

"Dude, your staring. We know you like her but you can't just not tell her." Finn told him.

"She's not into me. I'd ruin our friend ship. She's into Harrier. Sucks for her He's dating Starling. Last I heard he was going to propose." Aerrow sighed. He watched as Piper laughed as the venture asked what color cotton candy she would like.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure she has no interest in Harrier." Finn told him.  
"Why me? She probably has her eyes set on some other Famous Sky knight." Aerrow exclaimed as Piper came back. Piper handed him his blue cotton candy. Finn rolled his eyes as Aerrow thanked her.

"We'll go get some Sky dogs. I'm still hungry. You guys better not disappear." Fin said as he headed toward the sky dog vender. Junko followed him.

"Wanna make a run for it?" Piper asked. Aerrow nodded. They stood and ran. They stopped in front of the Fairis wheel to see Starling, Harrier, And Saphire, Harrier's sister.

"Hey Piper!" Saphire waved running over to them her 3 piece charm bractletes jingling. She had two bracelets like Piper's one on each hand.

"What's up?" She squealed hugging Piper.

"Not much. You?"

"Same only… you can't tell anyone I told you.… "Saphire looked over toward Harrier and Starling. She then continued in a whisper when Harrier pointed to a game that gave out prizes. " I'm getting a sister-in-law. Harrier is going to ask Starling to marry him at the Fireworks display. He spoke with the firework Officials and they have a screen that will light up and say will you Marry me Starling? It's soo romantic!" She squealed.

"Nice." Aerrow exclaimed as he munched on some cotton candy.

"How exciting. Where are they going to be for the Fireworks?"

"They are going to be off by the meadow. Terra Neon has one meadow and it's filled with flowers. On the fair side of the meadow the officals are setting up the fireworks. You get a perfect view from the Ferris wheel. That's where I'll be. I'm not supposed to be there when he proposes."

"Cute. We'll be there too." Piper told her.

"Yeah, During the fireworks show the Ferris wheel will be going but once it starts no one gets on or off. The seats have been revered. I saw the listing. You and Aerrow are just bellow my chart. I'm seated with Junko and Finn is seated with some blond chick named Angel. She thinks she all that. I meet her. She's evil I swear. She thinks it's rude for me to wear this when she is. "She exclaimed gesturing to her bracelets. Piper giggled. They heard Starling Squeal as Harrier handed her a purple teddy bear.

:"That is soo cute." Piper exclaimed as Junko and Finn came up behind them.

"We told you not to go anywhere!" Finn yelled making Piper and Aerrow jump.

"Junko!" Saphire squealed, pushing past Piper and Aerrow to hug Junko. She kissed Junko on the cheek.

"Hey, I gotta go and find Aria, Later." Saphire ran off blushing after waving. Harrier came over with Starling.

"What'd she do?" He asked.

"Who?" Piper asked.

"My sister."

"She kissed Junko. She was blushing." Giggled when Junko covered his eyes to hide his blush. She wandered off to figure out where he could grab a slushy. Piper giggled a bit when she noticed he was blushing.

"Well storm Hawks, We'll see you later." Harrier and Starling waved and went off toward the meadow.

"What time do the fireworks start?" Piper asked.

"9." Aerrow told her. She looked at her cell phone.

"And it's 8:50. When can we get on the Ferris wheel?"

"8: 55. Let's grab Junko and we'll go." Aerrow said. Piper smiled.

"But first some flaming pop corn and more cotton candy." Finn exclaimed.

"And perhaps a slushy." Aerrow exclaimed heading toward a venture that had cotton candy, water, and slushies.

"What can I get you folk? "The vender asked. Junko came toward them. Saphire was walking behind him with her finger to her lips. Finn ran to the venture with the flaming popcorn venture. Aerrow rolled his eyes.

"2 cotton candies and two waters." The venture smiled and handed them the purchases as Aerrow handed him the money.

"Here you go sir, and for the lady, a pretty flower." As the venture spoke her pulled an orange lily from behind the cart and tucked it into Piper's hair.

"Thank you." Piper exclaimed. The venture smiled.

"Thanks." Aerrow exclaimed handing Piper one of the cotton candy sticks or what ever you want to call them. Finn and Junko ran toward them with Flaming popcorn.

"It's 8:55 now. Let's go get on the Ferris wheel." Finn exclaimed. " I heard the girl I'm sitting with is a total babe. And into rock." So they head off toward the Ferris wheel where Saphire dropped an ice cube down Finn's Back just as he got on his cart with Angel.

"Hi, My names Angel. You must be Finn." She greeted. She had long blond hair and clear blue eyes. She had a nice figure, the kind girls work hard for. She wore a white mini skirt with a silver rose stitched onto the corner. She was also wearing a slingy white shirt with angel wings on it. She wore angel wing earrings and an angel necklace.

"You most be an angel… cause you sure look like one." Finn flirted. Piper rolled her eyes as the Ferris wheel began to move again to let the next group of people on.

"ARE you into Rock, Heavy metal, or Hard Rock?" she asked Finn.

"Am I? You bet. I don't know how any one can't love it."

"Awesome. My Fav band is within temptation."

"Cool what's your fav song by them?"

"Angels." Angel's and Finn's voices faded as the Ferris whell moved to let on more people.

"Two more Carts to go until we go on." Aerrow told her as she took a bit from her shrinking cotton candy. She giggled as some of Aerrow's popcorn got on his nose.

"What's so funny?"

"You've got cotton candy on your nose." She giggled. Aerrow stared down at his nose.

"What do you know." He exclaimed as her pulled it off. He wiped it onto his jeans. Piper giggled some more as Saphire threw an Ice cube from her soda at Finn's cart. She hit Finn's head.

"HEY!" Finn's shout was heard as he peered over the edge of the cart. Saphire laughed so heard she almost fell over. Piper looked at her and shook her head.

"I dare you to throw one at him again." Piper challenged her.

"Oh I will. I'll throw one at her too." Piper Smiled as Saphire threw two ice cubes at the same Time At Finn's cart hitting both Finn and Angel.

"HEY!" They shouted. Finn glared at Saphire.

"Sorry Angel! I was aiming for James. He's the guy in the Cart above you." Saphire yelled. Angel believed her, Finn didn't.

"LIAR!" He shouted before pulled his back into the cart. Piper and Aerrow sat down in there cart. Saphire bought another soda before her cart came.

"So... you got a boyfriend Piper?" Aerrow asked her.

"No, Why?" Piper looked at funny before he answer.

"Well, you never talk about your love life, you always soo quiet so… I was just wondering.

"Well, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"No. The girl I want as far ass I know is after another guy." He told.

"oh, sorry to hear that." She took a sip from her water.

"Hey look there's Starling and Harrier.

"HEY!" Harrier shouted turning around in the meadow as Saphire creaked up in her cart with Junko two Carts below them.

"Saphire, did you hit your brother in the back of the head with a piece of ice?" Piper asked.

"Si. Es fun."

"Speak English."

"Yes, It was fun." Saphire called. Piper shook her head and turned her attention back toward Aerrow.

"Why is Saphire always causing trouble?" He asked.

"It's in her nature." Piper answered. Aerrow laughed and looked at her charm bracelet.

"Where did you get that, it looked just like my sister's." He asked.

"Your sister gave it to me. She gave one to Saphire too. Then Saphire went and bought another." Piper told him.

"Typical Aria. Hey look there she is, with a video camera behind Harrier and Starling."

"So that's why she needed go find her." Piper exclaimed realizing why earlier Saphire had said she needed to go find Aria.

"Who find who?" Aerrow asked.

"Saphire ran off earlier to find Aria. That's why. To film her brother's proposal. We both know how Saphire is such a love bug is always filming romance scenes. She filmed Harrier's First date with Starling with James. James's worked as security at the restraint and he pointed a few camera's at their table and gave Saphire the tape after cutting out everything else." Piper told him.

"Oh. She's smart."

"Harrier didn't know Aria would be here and if she can make it look like she's not filming them but the fireworks she can get away with it." Aerrow nodded, agreeing with what Piper just said.

"Saphire you're a genius." Piper called to her.

"I am?" She asked.

"Come on… Aria and your Brother."

"Ooo… you just figured that out?"

"Well I just finished pointing out Aria and explaining what was going on." Piper exclaimed glaring at Saphire for thinking she was so stupid. Piper rolled her eyes and stared off into the sky, watching the stars waiting for the fireworks to start.

"when was the last time you were on a date?" Aerrow asked her hoping she would at least let him into her love life.

"A long time ago. I've mostly given up on the one I'm in love with. Going out with his friends hoping he'd look at me and realize I'm waiting for him. I'm pretty sure he's not into me now. When was the last time you were on a date, Aerrow?" Piper looked at him placing her elbow on her knee and placing her chin on her hand as an ice cube sailed over her head.

"Sorry Piper." Saphire called. Piper looked over the cart and smiled. She turned her attention back to Aerrow.

"Mine was also a long time ago. I don't have the guts to as the girl I want out. I'm pretty sure she's in love with another guy. I could have sworn she was in love with Harrier but now I realize she's not and I'm afraid to find out she has no interest in me at all." Aerrow told her.

"So your afraid of rejection?" She said calmly looking at him as she leaned against the arm.

"No…No!" Aerrow told her receiving a ' I don't believe you look. " Yes."

"So the almighty Sky Knight actually has a fear… I never saw it." Piper shook her head and laughed at the look on Aerrow's face.

"Don't act like Lora." He told her.

"Who's Lora?" She asked, looked at him.

"A mistake. She was the first girl I ever kissed. She had blond hair and green eyes. She was pretty, funny, and … the only way to put it… stupid and bitchy." Piper laughed at what Aerrow said. If Aerrow was going to use that word to describe Lora it must have been true.

"Everything had to go her way. Our first date, Had to be at a movie, a romance movie. Our second date, Had to be an expensive restraint and a movie, another romance. Then just as I was about to break up with her, She latched on and set up another date, expensive restraint, movie, and jewelry shopping and I had to pay. I was going to ditch her but…. She made me kiss her."

"Evil." Piper exclaimed making a face of disgust. " Who makes a guy kiss her."

"Lora. I ditched her the next day in front of a bunch or guys and her best friends. She got laughed at by a lot of people." Aerrow glared at his water as if it were Lora. " She was sweet at first then turned into a monster."

"Scary." Piper exclaimed cringing. If she had ever been in a relationship with a guy who was like that she would have to kill him. Aerrrow looked at her sweetly.

"Who did you get your first kiss from?" Aerrow asked. Piper blushed deep red and looked down at the ground and took a sip of her water.

"Embarrassed to tell?" Aerrow asked noticing how shy she was being. That was not Piper; She was normally sweet and not shy.

" Yeah." She answered quickly before eating what was left of her cotton candy. Aerrow had Finished his just before he told Piper about Lora. Aerrow Picked up his stick and Threw it at a Trash can when their cart reached the top of the wheel. It landed in the dead center of the trash can making Piper drop her jaw and smile.

"You try." He told her. She threw her stick and hit someone in the head. She ducked her head back into the cart and gasped.

"Opps." She whispered before cracking up. Aerrow laughed with her.

"So who gave you your first kiss?" Aerrow asked again.

"You're going to think this is a joke but…. I've never been kissed." She told him. Aerrow stared and started laughing.

"Good one Piper." He said when he finished laughing. Piper looked at him with a serious look on her face.

"Your not serious?" He studied her face. She was. She nodded.

"Oh my god Piper, Why not?"

"Because, I've been holding out for this guy I've liked since I was 7." She told him looking into his eyes.

"Your insane. If he's soo clueless than he's obviously not for you." He told her.

"You just called yourself clueless." Piper exclaimed under her breath causing Aerrow to barely catch it.

"What?" He asked. Piper slapped her hand over her mouth.

"The fireworks display with start in a few minutes." A loud voice boomed making Piper jump.

"So, who do you like?" He asked.

"Can't tell." She exclaimed.

"Well, give me hints and I'll guess. We'll play twenty questions and I'll guess. If I get it wrong after 2o questions and multiple guess you just tell me." He told her.

"Fine."

"Do I know him?"

"Yes."

"Is he Friend or foe?"

"That's not a yes or no question." Piper told him smiling. He glared.

"Okay, Is he friend?" He asked.

"Um…or yours or mine?"

"Both."

"No."

"Is he friend of yours?"

"Yes.

"Mine?"

"No." ' You can't be friends with yourself.' She laughed inside her head.

"His he tall?"

"Kinda of."

"Blond?"

"No."

"Brown?"

"No."

"Green?"

"Hair or skin?"

"Hair."

"no."

"Green skin?"

"No."

" good, the only person I know with green skin is stork and he is not a lovable type."

"Very funny Aerrow."

" is he Human?"

"Yes."

"Finn?"

"He's blond. I said no to blond." Piper said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot I asked about blond. Does he have Purple hair?"

"No."

"silver? White?"

"No and no." Piper exclaimed giggling.

"okay, is he friendly"

"Yes."

"Handsome?"

"You bet,."

"Blister?"

"No."

"Burner?"

"No."

"Is he a Sky knight?"

"Maybe."

"Oh come on. Um… is he on a squadron?"

"Yes."

"James?"

"No."

"Um… is he brave?"

"It wouldn't be him if he wasn't." Piper exclaimed before taking a sip of her water.

" Is he daring?"

"Heck yeah."

"Um… I don't know? Junko?"

"He's a wallop."

"I give up. Who?" Piper looked him before answering. She took a deep breath and answered.

"You." She looked over the edge of the cart and at the vendor who had given Piper the lily that was in her hair. She felt a hand on her chin. Aerrow turned her face toward him.

"You like me?" He asked.

"Yeah…" She whispered softly, her face turning bright red. Aerrow leaned forward and kissed her just as the fireworks went off. Piper sighed. Her first kiss and fireworks were set off… both in her mind and in the real world. His lips on hers left her breathless and gave her an all-new sensation to indoor, adore, and love. IT left her breathless and dazed as stared swam around her.

Her arms ended up wrapped around his neck and her hands buried in his hair. He wrapped his one arm around her waist and the other one behind her back, bringing her head toward him, bringing them closer and deepening the kiss. When they Finally broke apart for air Piper smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you like me." He told her. " Because I like you too." And then he went for another kiss as a love song started playing. They sat there kissing on the Ferris wheel for 10 minutes before Piper said she really needed to breath before she fainted.

"I just might make you faint." Aerrow told her teasing. A sudden bright white light flooded Piper's Face, making her look more like an angel. Piper looked out to the meadow to a see a screen light up in Sparklers to say…'Starling, will you marry me my love? Love Harrier'

"Oh hat is soo romantic." Piper said resting her head on Aerrow's shoulder.

"Yeah it is. Piper watched as Starling Squealed and threw her Arms around Harrier's Neck and kissed him, a slight glimmer was seen from the ring he had just slipped on her finger. Many People around them clapped. Saphire and Aria cheered and squealed in absolute excitement.

"Way to go Harrier!" Finn shouted as Aerrow and Junko wolf whistled. Piper clapped after sitting up properly. When the fireworks continued Piper rested her head on his shoulder. Piper had barely paid any attention to what was going on, all she cared about was being with Aerrow.

When the fire works were over and Piper got off the Ferris wheel with Aerrow she walked over to Finn.

"Later cutie." Angel said kissing Finn on the cheek before dashing off. Angel turned and waved before dashing off up the street and into the crowd.

"Isn't she something?" Finn asked in a daze.

"Sure… a Fine piece of work." Saphire exclaimed laughing. Junko stood next to her. Finn glared at her.

"Hey Piper, did you see the fireworks that opened the fireworks display, how they looked like they danced?"

"Um… sure." Piper exclaimed clueless. She had been kissing Aerrow when those went up. No way was she going to admit that.

"They were done with Firework Crystals. Those crystals were invented by a genius but no one knows who. Weren't they pretty?"

"um… yeah."

"You didn't see them did you?"

"No."

"Girl what in god's name were you doing to miss them? They were there for 5 minutes." Saphire snapped.

"Playing 20 questions." Piper told her.

"Instead of watching the fireworks? WTH?"

"Watch your mouth there a children about." Piper scowled her. Harrier came over with starling who had her head on his shoulder. Aria came over and pulled Saphire away. Piper head Aria say one phrase before endless squealing.

"I got it." She giggled before squeals of excitement came from them. Aria waved to the others before running off. Saphire came back over.

"She got the whole fireworks display on camera. And she's having tea tomorrow with the cameramen for Sky knight drama to see if she can get sell the fireworks so they well put it in a show or movie or something. Later!" Saphire kissed Junko on the Cheek and Hugged Piper and Aerrow before dropping an ice cube down Finn's back before running up the street to catch up with her friend.

"Junko… what did we miss?" Piper asked turning to the wallop. The others also looked at the wallop.

"What did I miss between you and my sister?" Harrier asked. Starling rolled her eyes. She knew, but that's because she caught the two in the act.

"Um…Saphire and I are… dating." Piper squealed and hugged him.

"Who made the first move?! Saphire is so shy she was afraid to tell anyone her crush on you!" Piper squealed.

"Um… I did. She just stepped up to the challenge." Junko told them.

"I'll get the story from Saphire. I think you've done your job, it's her job to tell the story." Piper exclaimed.

"Let's head back to the condor." Aerrow said.

"Well storm Hawks, we'll see you another day. I'm taking Starling back to our place on my Skimmer. Later." Harrier and Starling waved at the Storm Hawks who waved back as they went their separate ways. Finn stared Talking to junko as Piper was walking to Aerrow.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell Saphire the real reason you didn't see the firework. "Aerrow told her as Junko and Finn laughed at something.

"Nah… I figured Finn and Junko would hear and never leave you alone." She told him smiling. Aerrow smiled back.

"Hey are you two paying attention? "Finn asked making Piper and Aerrow both snap out of it.

"No we weren't. Piper asked me a question. What is it Finn?" Aerrow asked looking at Finn.

"Cotton candy. Wanna take some back to the condor before the vendors close?"

"Why not." Aerrow said. Junko and Finn ran off. Piper and Aerrow smiled and went to another vendor. It just so happened to be the same vendor who gave Piper her flower.

"Ahh… if it isn't the pretty lady I gave a flower. What can I do for you?" The vendor greeted. Piper smiled.

"We'll take some bagged cotton candy. We've go a long ways to go." Piper said smiling.

"make it… 5 bags. Knowing Finn and Junko it'll be gone by morning." Aerrow said.

"And two sticks. Finn and Junko get get mad. They probably got there own too." Piper said. The vendor smiled and gave them the purchases as Piper handed the vendor the money.

"And for luck, another flower." The vendor said tucking another lily behind Piper's ear, the same one that the other lily was tucked behind.

"Thank you. "Piper smiled and walked away with Aerrow.

"Why does he keep giving me flowers?" Piper asked once they were out of earshot of the man.

"Maybe it's his job, or maybe he was just being nice. Don't worry Piper, he's not going to hurt if if that's what you think." Aerrow told her making her giggle.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Because I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll with my bare hands" Piper laughed and kissed him on the cheek. They then Approached Finn and Junko who were arguing which was better, Terra Neon's cotton candy or Terra Rex's Star buck s hot chocolate.

"Hot chocolate!" Junko said.

"Cotton Candy!" Finn shot back.

"Knock it off." Piper commanded with a slight glare on her face. She rolled her eyes as She walked up the street toward the condor that was a mile away. Piper attached the bags that had cotton candy to her purse to she could hold her water and cotton candy and her purse hung over her shoulder. Aerrow carried a bag of cotton candy and his water and his cotton candy. Junko and Finn bond ahead grabbing a few rids before they closed. Piper took the time to run off with Aerrow and hid from the two and work there way back to the condor. By Time Junko and Finn caught up they were already at the condor. When Finn and Junko disappeared off to there roomed Piper kissed Aerrow on the lips.

"Happy forth of July Aerrow. "Piper told him before going off to bed.

"you too." He told her.

Me :finally.. I've been working on that for days. It's ten pages long. I hope you are all happy. I might do a squeal… only thing… I'm not sure what to do it on. Oh well, someone will give me an idea… wither it's from reading a story.

Piper: or someone telling her she always gets inspiration.


End file.
